Love Hurts
by FilthyxMind
Summary: HBP Spoilers. My take on the chapter 'The Slug Club' while in the train. One Shot. R for a reason.


Love Hurts

* * *

_Pansy left. Now Harry and Malfoy were alone in the compartment. People were filing past, descending onto the dark platform. Malfoy moved over to the compartment door and let down the blinds, so that people in the corridor beyond could not peer in. He then bent down over his trunk and opened it again. Harry peered down over the edge of the luggage rack, his heart pumping a little faster. What had Malfoy wanted to hide from Pansy? Was he about to see the mysterious broken object it was so important to mend?_

"Petrificus Totalus_!"_

_Without warning, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry, who was instantly paralyzed. As though in slow motion, he toppled out of the luggage rack and fell, with an agonizing, floor-shaking crash, at Malfoy's feet, the Invisibility Cloak trapped beneath him, his whole body revealed with his legs curled absurdly into the cramped kneeling position. He couldn't move a muscle; he could only gaze up at Malfoy, who smiled broadly. "I thought so," he said jubilantly. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air when Zabini came back…"_

_His eyes lingered for a moment on Harry's trainers._

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here…" 

Suddenly Harry was lifted up by the collar of his shirt by Draco's slender hand, fingers curling around the fabric and then proceeding to trap him up against the compartment wall. The intense look Draco was shooting him caused the Gryffindor's cheeks to flush a light pink and his heart to beat a little faster the normal. He still couldn't move though and he couldn't speak so, there was no way he could tell Dracoto leave him the bloody hell alone ( On second thought – Did he really **want** Draco to let go of him? ) Harry just merely looked head on at the sixteen year old trying to ignore the flush in his cheeks.

It didn't go unnoticed by Malfoy though.

A smirk befalls his features.

"You just look so _adorable_ when you blush like that, Potter."

The compliment only caused the raven-haired teenager to blush harder, wishing he could speak but knowing full well that his boyfriend wouldn't allow that until _he_ wanted. He was just dominant and demanding like that. Secretly, Harry didn't mind it. Well, not really but it did get aggravating when all Harry wanted to do was tell the blonde how much he had missed the blonde over the summer. That was hard to do when unable to speak. "You're," Draco smiled slightly. "So easy." Harry tried to smile, realized he couldn't and continued to stand there pinned by Draco's hand against the compartment wall. Harry could only imagine what someone would think if they walked in on this.

_Harry Potter_ blushing like a little schoolgirl because he was trapped by _Draco Malfoy_.

Draco continued on, voice low and kind of whispery.

"Though," He smirked suggestively. "That's not a _bad_ thing." Harry told himself to ignore the innuendo from his hormonal boyfriend and focused on the sound of the voices of students getting further and further away as each second passed. Still smirking in that tongue in cheek way he likes to do, Draco released Harry's collar but immediately pressed his own body roughly against the Gryffindor's to keep him from sliding down to the floor. Harry was sure he would've gasped, more like whimpered, at the contact if he would've been able to. Draco's forehead came to rest against Harry's, lips brushing against the boy's nose for a few split seconds. "I'm glad you so…**cleverly** sneaked in today…"

Harry would've rolled his eyes, it wasn't his fault he had had trouble getting into the luggage rack, if he could have but he couldn't so he just stared at his gorgeous boyfriend in hopes that Draco would soon release him of the stupid spell and let him say the things that he wanted to say to him. And _do_ the things that he wanted to do to him. "I was hoping we could…_talk_ before we had to go on pretending we hate each other…" Harry mentally fidgeted, wishing Draco would just hurry up and kiss him already…although Harry wouldn't be able to give back at the moment. Who cared. Harry liked to receive _anyway_.

Draco's head moved so that his mouth was positioned next to Harry's ear, head leaning against Harry's, and lips blowing warm air out of his mouth and across his lover's ear. A shiver crawled up Harry's spine and goose bumps moved in on Harry's skin. He hadn't known he could have done any of this with the spell not being lifted. Maybe there were loopholes. Like when you lover was teasing you. There had to be some way around the spell when your boyfriend was being so…_evil_ to you right? Of course. Draco's breath was quickly replaced with his soft, warm lips across Harry's neck, collarbone, and up his throat until they hovered less then a centimeter away from Harry's lips.

"Does that sound good to you?"

Harry, mentally of course, vigorously nodded. Then, in a time span of five seconds, the spell was lifted and Harry was spun around so that the front of his body was shoved against the wall of the compartment instead, Draco's lithe body still pressed roughly against his back. "Does it, _Harry_?" Harry let out a shaky breath and nodded, Draco's husky voice causing his pants to become tighter then they should. Draco pressed up against him like _that_ didn't help his situation at all either. "Y-yes." The blonde's hands wandered downwards until they rested comfortably on the Gryffindor's hips. The next thing Harry felt was Draco's chin resting on his shoulder and teeth making an appearance on his ear lobe.

Harry let out a small whimper, just because he could this time.

Plus, he knew how much Draco hated/**loved** it when he let out little sounds like that. It sped up the process of Draco ravishing him into total oblivion. One of Draco's hands slid around to the button and zipper on Harry's pants. Harry let out a little sigh of relief as if to say 'finally'. Draco's mouth continued to attack his neck until he couldn't take it anymore. Groaning, Harry turned his head as much as possible to crash his lips against his boyfriend's, tongue eagerly sliding into the Slytherin's mouth, searching. Loving. He had been waiting for this moment all morning. Anticipating it. Draco tore his lips away, a moan of distress from Harry at this, and the pants were pulled down around Harry's ankles. Boxers came down in the process.

"We have to make this quick."

Harry nodded in agreement, not really able to speak although he was sure sounds would be coming out of his mouth in a matter of seconds. Harry listened as Draco quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers as well. He listened as the condom wrapper was torn, as Draco threw the wrapper on the ground, as Draco let out a little grunt as the condom was put on and listened as Draco's chin came to rest on Harry's shoulder and breathe against the Gryffindor's ear. Both of Draco's hands gripped Harry's bare hips. Tightly. The grip would only get tighter. Harry had gotten bruises before. The good kind of course. Harry moaned slightly and used one hand to grip onto the wall in front of him – Kind of hard considering there was nothing to hold on to – and used his other hand to reach back and grab Draco's thigh.

"Hurry. Up."

Draco chuckled in his ear. "Eager much?" Harry rolled his eyes and then squeezed them shut. "_Yes_." His voice was more needy then he wanted it to sound but he didn't much care at the moment as he waited for Draco to hurry up and have his way with him. Without another word except a quick lube spell from Draco's mouth, the blonde eased forward, sliding easily into the gasping/moaning/whimpering Gryffindor. Draco bit into Harry's clothed shoulder in response, his hands tightened and he stilled, letting Harry adjust to the feel of his cock up his ass.

Harry let out a moan and leant his head back until it rested against Draco's shoulder. "_Go_." Draco took Harry's lips captive as his hips bucked forward. In, out, in, out. Both boys beginning to sweat, both trying their best not to moan in ecstasy ( both were too busy to think about using a simple silence charm ) and moved together. Harry's back arching against his lover's chest, hand on the blonde's thigh moving back to the wall and fingers clenching into the flat panels. Nothing to grasp. Draco's fingers curled into Harry's tender flesh, hips swiveling to hit Harry's prostate with every thrust. Harry dug his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from letting sounds erupt out.

No one could hear or they'd be screwed.

In a bad way.

"H-_Harry_ - Come. Now."

Draco moaning his name and then being so demanding was enough to undo anyone. Obeying, Harry came calling out; he hoped it wasn't as loud as it sounded, the blonde's name. A moment later Draco did the same, teeth biting at Harry's neck to keep from yelling anything out. Both still trying to catch their breath, Draco pulled out, made all their evidence disappear with his wand. The two quickly pulled up their pants, Harry leaning over to attack Draco's mouth with his own every five seconds. Who knew how much they'd be able to sneak off together while in Hogwarts. "Stop, _Potter_. I'm trying to get _dressed_." Harry pouted over at him, already dressed and waiting impatiently for Draco to zip up. Then he was dressed.

Grinning, Harry latched his arms around the blonde's neck and captured his lips in his own again. It was hard to keep his lips, or any part of his body for that matter, off of the gorgeous blonde. Draco was pliable for a few moments, tongue sliding gratefully into Harry's mouth, and then he pulled away. A small glare, but amusement was there too, came onto his face. Harry looked at him innocently. "What? You're _done_ getting dressed." He rolled his eyes but the amusement was still there as he pushed the Gryffindor away and began tying his tie. Harry still stood there in his muggle clothes. He had forgotten all about changing. Draco always had that affect on him. Plus, he wasn't wearing clothes half the time he was with the blonde anyway. Harry reached forward, grabbed the tie, and pulled the blonde against him. Chest against chest.

"I could think of a million things we could do with this tie."

The blonde smiled, hand wandered down Harry's chest until it cupped Harry's already hardening cock.

"You'll have to show me next time we get together."

Harry moaned and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend again. The blonde grinned and stepped away and retrieved his wand again. "I have to hurt you now." Harry frowned. "Why do you always get the be the one not getting hurt?" Draco smiled softly and placed a hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck and pulled the Gryffindor closer, noses brushing. "Because _you_ always get to save the world." Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah, from people like you."

"That's not very nice."

"You'll have to _punish_ me later."

Draco smirked. "Oh," a promise lingered in his eyes. "I will." Harry grinned, cheeks flushing again, and wished that Draco would let him kiss him again. The blonde stepped back. "I'm going to break your nose." Harry's eyes widened. "Ow. Can't you please be a little less violent for once? Last time you broke my leg. It didn't exactly **tickle**." Draco smiled but Harry could see the slight look of regret in his eyes. Harry didn't say anything about it. "But I made up for it later." Harry smiled at the thought. Boy, he had. Draco shrugged. "Plus, I'll numb you first anyway." Harry rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks." Draco nodded, ignoring the sarcasm and lifted his wand. Draco also mentioned that he would be hiding him under the cloak. This earned him another sarcastic thanks.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Once again Harry was frozen. Soon enough he was on his back, a numbing spell had been cast upon him, and Draco did his dirty deed.

_And he stamped, hard, on Harry's face. Harry felt his nose break; blood spurted everywhere._

* * *


End file.
